1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for a plug-in board replacement, a method for manufacturing a multi-piece board, and a multi-piece board.
2. Description of Background Art
In manufacturing steps of a wiring board, treatments such as etching and exposure to light are conducted on a unit of integrated piece boards. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-23657 describes a multi-piece board made up of a frame with space for accommodating piece boards and of multiple piece boards that are cut out from a different frame. Such piece boards of a multi-piece board are good piece boards which have cleared predetermined quality inspection. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.